Burned my versionof book seven
by 8D Kayla 8D
Summary: I'm starting from where the Tempted was left off. My first fan fic.!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning-- this is my first fan fic. I have no idea how good or bad this will be. I don't know if I will continue this or not. Comment and tell me if you think this is worth continuing. I welcome constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh please. Thanks!**

**This is basically my version of how the Casts will continue the series in Burned. I DO NOT OWN THE ANYTHING! THIS ALL BELONGS TO P.C. AND KRISTIN CAST, NOT ME. This is not the real version of burned. I am 99.99999% sure that this will not be like the real Burned.**

****This takes place right after Zoey blanks out at the end of Tempted.****

I rapidly blinked away the blurriness that clouded Heath's face. I sighed in relief as the nightmare ended. Everything was okay. I breathed in the warm sunlight.

Sunlight. Sunlight bothered me. Except it hadn't in my dream. Oh, no! No, no, no, NO! This couldn't be happening. Heath couldn't be dead, I couldn't be in the Otherworld. But it did happen and there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Zo? Babe, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Heath asked worriedly while he held up two fingers.

I struggled to catch my breath in rasping gasps, "You're holding up two fingers. I'm okay." I lied about being okay, I was definitely not okay.

Heath pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into his embrace. "Zo, why are you in the Otherworld with me? Did you die, too? You can't be dead, Zo. You have to stop Kalona. He's evil, he's been lying to you. He doesn't want to choose good. He just wants to use your powers. I overheard him and Nerferet talking. That's why he… you know."

I fought sobs at the mention of Heath's death. I hated myself for letting that happen. Why couldn't I have run faster or thrown spirit sooner? How could I have been so stupid? I felt defeated. Nyx was probably regretting choosing me right now. I was a waste.

Heath gave me a light nudge, causing me to snap out of my mind-babble. "I don't think I'm dead. I have no idea why I'm here in the Otherworld. I know that Kalona is evil, I just wish I had realized it sooner. I'm so sorry Heath, this is all my fault."

Nyx suddenly appeared before us. "Zoey, I do not regret choosing you. You have done well, when I chose you, I knew you would make some mistakes, but I also knew that those mistakes would only teach you lessons that would end up making you more fit for your destiny." Before I could reply, Nyx turned to Heath, "As for you, young Heath. You have done very well as Zoey's consort. You took your job very seriously and helped Zoey along her journey. And for that, I thank you." Then Nyx turned back to me, "You must go back to your friends. They need you. It will be challenging, but you must push through the Otherworld and get back to your friends." Nyx disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"She's right, this wasn't your fault. You need to go complete your destiny, or however you want to put it. I love you, Zo." Heath said as he began to fade away.

"I love you, too, Heath." Before I could say anything else, I was alone in the darkness.

I took a deep breath. I had to find my way back. I tried to fight my way through the darkness that surrounded me. Searching for anything I could find to grasp onto. I heard the faint sound of voices. I pulled myself towards that.

Nyx was right, it was hard, really hard. Finally, the voices were right next to me. I slowly became aware of my body. I opened my eyes to see a shaggy, sandy brown head leaning over me, sobbing.

"Don't cry," I said, although it came out more like a weak murmur.

Stark lifted his head from my body, and looked towards me. "Z-Zoey?" Hope filled his eyes.

"Of course it's me," I mumbled.

Stark's face suddenly became overjoyed. He picked me up into his lap and squeezed me tight. I squeezed back, with all the strength I had left.

Everyone else quickly crowded around me, squishing me in a huge group hug. While everyone finally pulled away and told me how scared they were and how I wasn't allowed to ever scare them like that again, Stark's face seemed to lose some of it's joy. I was the only person that noticed, but it was completely obvious to me.

"Stark, I'm really tired, could you take me somewhere that I could get some sleep?" I asked, hoping to get some alone time with him.

Stark quickly nodded, "Of course." Jack was the first person to hug me goodbye, trailed by Damien. The Twins quickly gave me hugs, too. Then, Aphrodite and Darius. Finally Stevie Ray, "Ya'll stay safe, will ya?"

Stark carried me away from the others. As soon as I was sure we were out of hearing range, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Stark looked at me in disbelief. "You're kidding right? You have to hate me right now. That was all my fault. I should have been there for you, and I wasn't. I'm so sorry, I have failed you as a warrior. I promise it will never happen again."

"_Your _fault? That's crazy. This whole thing was my fault, not yours! Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

"Calm down, you're already tired enough as it is. I do think it's my fault. This is definitely not your fault. You might think differently, but that's the truth and you can't change it."

"It is not the truth. Think whatever you want, but the real truth is that this was all my fault." I argued stubbornly.

"Okay, we both have our own opinions. Now, chill out." Stark said, without his usually cockiness. I missed his cockiness. Strangely enough, that was one of the thing I loved most about Stark.

When we got back to the dorms, I asked, "Do you think you could stay with me, I know I flung Kalona into the river, but I still want you with me?"

He smiled slightly, "I'd love to."

As we laid down in the small bed, I turned to face Stark, "I don't blame you for any of this, so you have nothing to be sorry for." Before he could argue with me, I kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed me back, although he kissed me lightly as though I could break at any second. I kissed him harder, letting him know that I wasn't as fragile as he thought I was. He began to kiss me with more passion. After who knows how long, he pulled away.

"We need to stop before I do something we'll both regret." He said with some of his cockiness back.

It suddenly dawned on me how tired I really was. I quickly fell asleep with head resting against his chest and his arms around me.

**Okay so like I said, this is my first fan fic. And I have no idea if this is any good or not, so let me know if you want me to continue!!!**

**Thanks 8^D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I messed up the last chapter. First off, Stevie Ray shouldn't be in Venice with them so just ignore this line: '**Finally Stevie Ray, "Ya'll stay safe, will ya?"'**. Second, I completely forgot to mention that Zoey's marks were gone. I even had a plan for it! But nooo, my stupid little brother had to distract me by trying to turn off my 'loud' music. Of course when I got up to threaten to rid his arms off and beat him to death with them (hehe kind of violent but that's my new favorite threat), the whole type in the mark thing slipped my mind. Sorry about that 8^/ my bad!**

**On a higher note, thanks so much to Tash Redbird and Vampluver19 for reviewing and asking me to continue! Thanks Tash and Vamp8^D! So this chapter is for you guys!**

A knock at the door awakened my from an amazing dream about Heath being still alive, Kalona actually staying away after I threw Spirit at him, and Mom realizing that the step-loser was full of bull-poopie. All of my friends and I were hanging out and, for the first time since being marked, everything was easy and fell into place. But sadly, it was only a dream.

"Who is it?" I called at the door.

Erce open up the door, "The counsel is expecting you for another meeting, unless you aren't feeling well enough."

I felt Stark stir next to me, "What? Kalona is back?"

Erce gave him a questioning look, "He never left."

Before Stark could argue, I told Erce, "We'll be there. What time?"

"10 o'clock. I'll see you two there."

"See ya." I said, hoping Erce would leave. I didn't wan her around for the tantrum I was barely holding in. Thankfully, she left.

And as soon as she did, I let loose, "How dare Kalona not only take Heath away from me, but he can't even let me dream peacefully that Heath is alive! Damn Kalona! If that evil, worthless waste of immortality thinks we will let him win, he's got another thing coming! I swear to Goddess, even if he wins the trial I will not let him get away with whatever he's planning! I don't care how much poopie I get in! This is all his fault! I will kill him! Hell, I don't care how immortal he is-I will find a way kill him! He will pay for everything he has done!" By the time I has finished tears were running freely down my face and Stark was holding me close, soothing me.

If I had ranted and raved spilling out my guts like that in front of anyone else, I would have been embarrassed beyond belief. But this was Stark, and he could probably feel what I was feeling to some extent anyway.

" "Shh… it's okay. We'll get through this together. Just take one tiny step at a time." Stark pulled me close and I cried all of the tears I had been holding in.

Suddenly I felt the tingling sense of my marks returning. It was very odd to feel it practically all over the upper half of my body. They were all coming back at once. Stark yelled out in surprise. "What the hell is that?"

"Calm down, it's just my marks coming back."

"It's weird especially with it all over my torso, face and arms. I guess I should have recognized it from when I changed, "he said calming down and nudging me at the memory of when Stark pledged himself to me as my warrior.

When the tingling stopped, I looked at the time, "9:26, we need to get a move on. I call the shower first."

Stark gave me a cocky look, "We could always shower together," he said as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a perv. I think I'll shower alone, thanks."

"Your sarcasm kind of hurts me," he said, faking a sad peppy dog face.

"Whatever, I still get the shower first."

**Okay thanks again to Vampluver19 and Tash Redbird! Sorry about the screw ups in the last chapter! Let me know how this one was! 8^D **

**Oh! And just a reminder-**I DO NOT OWN!!!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha sorry, I meant to update like 3 days ago lol sorry about that. I've been so busy lately. Actually today was pretty busy too because it's my birthday!!!! But I figured I should update just for you guys. 8^D**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews 8^D I love to hear from you guys! Ok so, since I do love hearing from you all so much, I have decided to put up a poll for you to answer in every chapter! I'm kind of random like that but oh well lol. This chapter's poll is: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE OF ZOEY'S GUYS? You can choose from Loren (ew), Eric, Heath, Stark (yummy), or ,even, Kalona. My vote is for Stark-- I love him!**

I felt tense as Stark, Aphrodite, Damien, Darius, the Twins, and I walked towards the council room. It seemed like my intestines were being used as rope for Boy Scout's: How to Tie Knots. What if I had to talk about Heath-about how Heath died? I shuddered at the thought of having to talk about Heath in front of not only my friends, which would have been hard enough, but in front of Kalona, Nerferet, the whole council, and anyone else in the court room. I may have been feeling slightly better after seeing Heath in the Otherworld, but I wasn't even close to being ready to talk about it. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

Stark stepped closer to me and wrapped his strong arm around me, "Calm down, we can do this. The council will understand if you can't talk about it. I won't let anyone make you do anything that will hurt you like that, I promise," having my warrior at my side was the only thing that stopped me from having a full on panic attack right then and there.

I took one last deep breath before we walked into the council room. As a doorman opened the door for me, I saw that would have to sit less then 3 yards away from Kalona. Stark would have to hold me down from jumping on Kalona and making him pay for what he had done-or at least try to. Stark gave me a light squeeze, reminding me that I had to be on my best behavior. I had to dig my nails into my palm to make sure I didn't do anything that would ruin this.

"You may be seated," a member of the Council said in a powerful, commanding tone. Well, it was obvious whose side she was on.

I quickly took my seat that was far too close to Kalona, not wanting to disrespect the council. Kalona was in his usual attire of dark pants, no shoes, no shirt, and wings almost as black as his heart. No matter how much I absolutely hated Kalona, it was impossible not to notice Kalona's amazing body. I still wanted to kill him though.

To Kalona's right was Nerferet. She was wearing an elegant Black dress (probably to match Kalona's wings). She also wore a snobby smirk on her face. She was way too confident in herself and Kalona.

Duantia loomed over the crowd, "May Nyx guide us in our decision regarding Zoey Redbird vs. Erebus. Zoey, you may plead your case."

I took another deep breath, reminding my self that I had to state the facts, not accusations and threats. "Thank you. My most recent evidence that Kalona, or as you prefer to call him, Erebus, is deceiving us and is against Nyx is a d-death." I had to take another breath to stop myself from crying and yelling out. Stark grabbed my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "My oldest and closest friend was k-killed by Kalona. H-he was a mortal. He didn't d-deserve to d-die," I could feel my eyes fill with tears that I refused to let fall. I turned towards Kalona, "but you killed him." I gave Kalona a glare so cold that even he shuddered slightly. "I-I'm finished now." I said as I sat down again, leaning all my weight against Stark. He wrapped his arm around me and tried to soothe me by rubbing my back just enough that the council wouldn't notice.

Duantia faced Kalona, "Is this true?"

A slight look of panic flashed against Kalona's face so quick that I wondered if I had just imagined it. "I am truly sorry about the death of your friend and _consort_, Zoey. I am afraid I have to disagree with you, though. I didn't mean to kill him. I am still getting used to my powers here on Earth. I just meant to make him stop. He was sneaking around, trying to plant things that would make it look like I was deceitful and against Nyx. I wonder of the fact that he was you consort, that maybe your judgment is impaired. Unless you are the one who sent him."

I gaped, wide eyed, at Kalona. Had he just said that? He was such a liar! How dare he?

"Do you have any comment?"

Stark seemed to be just as enraged as I was. "That isn't true! Where is your proof?"

Kalona glared at Stark with such a fierce intensity that I feared that Kalona would kill Stark right here and now. I couldn't let Stark die, too. There was no way in Hell I would let that happen. I couldn't lose Stark, he was all I had left.

Before I did something stupid like hit Kalona with another ball of Spirit, Duantia saved me. "Silence. I believe we need to postpone the rest of this meeting. We will meet here again in two days. You may exit."

We all filed out quickly, glad to have avoided the disaster. The seven of us stood in the courtyard in silence for several long moments. I guessed it was my job to explain what we were going to do next. "Okay, we need to talk and plan, but we also need to calm down. Meet in my room in an hour."

Everyone nodded in agreement, not wanting to say anything that would make the awkward moment even worse. Soon everyone had left and it was only Stark and I.

"Zoey, are you okay? I can't believe that bastard did that. If I ever get my hands on him, I swear I will-"

I quickly cut him off, "Maybe it's a good idea not to make threats to Kalona right now."

"Oh yeah, duh. Let's walk then." As soon as Stark was positive no one would hear us, he began again, "He is horrible, I wouldn't have minded ripping out his throat right in front of the council. How dare he lie like that? He is sick and twisted!" Stark fumed.

"Can we just not talk about it?" I said as the tears I had been holding in for so long rolled down my face.

All the fury disappeared from Stark's face, "Oh, I'm so sorry I feel like an ass now. Come here," Stark said as he gathered me in a hug.

**Thanks for reading okay so remember the poll! And just a little sneak peek of what's coming up: Zoey meets Stark's family! I know right? Amazing! I had to tell you that because I can't keep it all bottled up anymore! **

**P.S. sorry about the shortness. I was kind of rushing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMIGAAWD! I have so many reviews! YAY! I'm so happy- I love you guys! Sorry I kind of ended on a cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself 8^D! Sorry the chapters have been short I promise I'll try and make them nice and long! Haha well I'm sure your all just screaming for me stop babbling and continue writing so here goes…**

Stark held me tight as I cried silently against his shoulder. I had been crying a lot lately. It made me feel like even more of a failure, which of course only made me want to cry more. I had so many issues. I felt like I was stuck in a never ending circle of tears and failure and issues.

Stark and I had sank to the ground. I was holding him as close to me as possible. He was my lifeline, the only thing that was keeping me from slipping under the surface and falling until I hit rock bottom. I had to stop and be strong, I couldn't keep crying forever.

I let go of Stark and wiped my eyes. I shakily stood up. Stark was by my side right away, always there to make sure I didn't fall. I loved him so much, but I had to learn to deal with my problems on my own.

I turned towards Stark, "I'm going to take a walk and gather my thoughts before we meet with everyone and plan again. I'll see you in my room in an hour."

Worry filled Stark's eyes, "I can't let you go. After what happened last time…"

"Please, I need to clear my head. What happened last time won't happen again. Please, Stark I _need_ to do this," I pleaded.

Stark looked torn. I hated making him feel this way, but I had to learn to stand on my own. "I… I don't know, I would feel a lot better if you stayed with me. Especially after what happened in there and how angry Kalona was."

"Kalona isn't stupid, he knows that if we don't show up, the council will get suspicious and have to look into it. Please Stark?"

"Fine, but stay close so I'll be able to get to you fast if I sense you're in danger."

I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you. Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"I love you, too. Be careful," Stark said before he planted a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I will," I said as I turned to walk away.

***

I ignored Stark. I didn't stay close, I wanted to be far away from him so he'd have a harder time reading my thoughts and feeling. I had noticed he was getting better at sensing how I was feeling. I wanted him to hear as little as possible of the war that was going on inside my head.

I had no idea what to do about Kalona. What if he had somehow fabricated proof that Heath was planting things? What if he was more powerful than we had thought? What if he won? There were so many questions and rolling around inside my skull and no answers.

I was so distracted by my mind-babble that I almost ran into Aphrodite and Darius. "Oh! Sorry, I was distracted."

"Watch out!" Aphrodite yelled. Then she realized who I was, "Oh, Zoey it's you. You can't scare me like that."

Looked like I wasn't the only person who was distracted. Obviously, Aphrodite was distracted for other reasons.

"Priestess, where is you warrior?" Darius asked looking around, as if he was waiting for Stark to pop out from one of the surrounding bushes.

"He's on his way back to the room. I needed to take a walk. Don't worry, though, he's making me stay close and keeping out his senses for me."

Darius gave me a look that told me he disapproved but, thankfully, Aphrodite distracted him "Well let's leave Z alone to think. We have some things to do before we have to meet with the nerd herd anyway." For once I was thankful for Aphrodite's slut-ness.

"Right, goodbye priestess." Ugh, barf.

I suddenly felt like calling Stevie Rae. I hadn't talked to her for a long time and I could really use her advice. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed speed dial 4.

Stevie Rae picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

Hearing her Okie-twang helped calm me, "Hey Stevie Rae."

"Z! Ohmygoodness! It's been so long! How are things going on up there? Are ya'll kicking Kalona's evil butt? I have something to tell you, but first you tell me about everything."

"Um, actually I have no idea how were doing. I guess I'll find out after our next meeting. That's actually what I called for. I need some advice."

"Well, I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try."

"Thanks. Well Ill have to tell you what happened first. That's the hard part."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kalona k-killed Heath." I sniffled.

I could hear Stevie Rae gasp through the phone, "Goddess! Z, I'm so sorry I know how much you loved him. Are you okay?"

"Um, I really don't know if I'm okay or not, actually. Now Kalona denies that he purposely killed Heath and says he caught Heath trying to plant things that would make Kalona look guilty. Which he wasn't!"

"That evil son of a motherless goat!"

Even when I was upset, Stevie Rae's vocabulary never failed to amuse me, "Son of a motherless goat?"

"You get what I mean."

"Anyway, we don't even know if Kalona has somehow fabricated proof. I don't know what to do. Everyone's going to meet in my room in about an hour to plan. I have no plan whatsoever! What do I do?"

"Well first you need to calm down. Now I don't have any ideas but maybe the others will. You know how smart Damien is. If not, y'all can brainstorm together. Just take a breath, 'kay?"

I loved Stevie Rae, she always knew how to calm me down. "You're right. Thanks I don't know what I would do without you. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um that's nothing'. Don't worry 'bout it," Stevie Rae sounded like she wasn't telling me because it was more than nothing, but I decided to let it slide.

"Okay then… well, I have to go, Stark's probably worried sick. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. And that boy is so clingy, even though he has to be. See ya and good luck. Tell the others I say 'hey,' will ya?"

"Of course Stevie Rae, Bye."

I began my long walk back to Stark calmer than before. Okay, so hadn't really dealt with the problem on my own, but I hadn't cried. That was still somewhat of a success.

Suddenly, Kalona stepped out from behind a bunch of trees. "You will not win, your pathetic attempts to defeat me are amusing, but useless."

I refused to let Kalona see how afraid I was, "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

A grin spread across Kalona's beautiful face as he stepped closer to me, "I will awaken the A-ya inside of you."

I blacked out.

**Mwahaha! Another cliff hanger. I'm sorry but I can't help myself! I'll try to update soon and the next chapter will be long. I can't make any promises, but it's possible that I'll have Ch5 up today. I love to hear from you so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Or you can PM me, either works! **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVES! 3 3 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is my valentine's day present to you! Two chapters in one day! Just because I love you guys so much! This way my cliff hanger won't be so much torture! Well, enough babble…**

I slowly regained consciousness. My head hurt and I was freezing. The ground beneath me was cold and damp. Even with my vamp-vision, all I could see was blackness. Where was I? Why was I here? What happened? How did I get here? I couldn't breathe! No! What was happening?

Suddenly everything came crashing back to me. Kalona had taken me and knocked me out. Kalona! He has done this to me! I fought for air, trying to breathe. This was my first panic attack. Hyperventilating was terrifying. I didn't know what to do! What if I died? I wasn't ready to die! I just couldn't there was so much I hadn't done in life yet!

WAIT! I was a vampire, I didn't need to breathe. A tidal wave of calm washed over me. I was suddenly able to think clearly. I had to get out of here. I would have proof that Kalona was evil. I just had to get out of here and back to the council.

I sat up then proceeded to stand. I felt wobbly and it took me a few second to regain my balance. I took a step, and then another, and then I fell face flat against the ground with an "OOMPH!" Did I mention the ground was not only cold and damp, but hard, too?

I tried to pull my left leg up towards my body so I could use it to support myself to stand. No such luck. There was a chain wrapped around my ankle. I grabbed onto the chain and blindly followed it to a solid metal pole that led up higher than I could reach.

I pulled on the chain, willing it to break, or at least loosen. When nothing happened after several tries of pulling in the chain, I felt along it searching for the slightest sign of a weak link. There wasn't a single imperfection in the chain! It must have been brand new!

Well, so much for escaping. Now what? One thing for sure was I wouldn't cry. I had cried way too much lately and I was tired of it. Besides, if Kalona was watching, I didn't want him to see how weak I really was.

I shivered. It was freezing! Why the hell was it so cold in here? I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, rubbing my arms to keep warm. I sat there like that for who knows how long. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

Finally, a small crack of light came from overhead, illuminating everything in it's path. The light grew until a dark silhouette appeared in the doorway. Kalona.

"Hello, my A-ya. I see you have made yourself comfortable."

"I am not A-ya!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Not yet, but I will awaken the A-ya inside of you. I know she is buried somewhere in your soul and I will get her out."

"The hell you will! I am not going to let you go digging around in my soul or anything else for that matter!" I screamed.

"Ah, but you will. My dearest A-ya I have waited centuries for you. Come to me so we may spend eternity together!" What the hell was this guy on? "A-ya I love you!" Kalona yelled in a deeply seductive voice.

My eyes widened in horror. I felt something deep inside me stir. Aw, hell! Poop! This was bad, very bad! Kalona smiled at my fear, "Yes A-ya. It is me, your love! We were made for each other!" I felt A-ya stir again, but more so. I had to make him stop before A-ya took control! Suddenly, it hit me I knew what I had to do.

"My love," I cooed. "Finally, we are together again. We both are free from our horrid prisons."

"Are you really my A-ya? Or are you deceiving me?"

I faked a look of disgust, "How could you think that? I have waited eternity for you and when I am finally free, you question me?"

Kalona turned the seduction up even more, "I am sorry A-ya, but I must make sure it truly is you, that way nothing will be able to ruin what we have. I have so many plans for us my dearest, forgive me for being blunt, I just want to be positive that this will be perfect." I fought the urge to step away as Kalona stepped alarming close to me. "So, just to make sure that you really are my A-ya I have one quick test."

I absolutely hated having to act like I loved Kalona! But sadly, this was my only chance at freedom, I had to, "And what might that be, my love?" I fought my gag reflex as I took a step towards Kalona.

"it's quite simple really, if you would just follow me out," Kalona said gesturing towards the door.

Ha! How dumb was he? He was practically walking me out! As long as I passed this single test I was home-free! He was making things too easy! "Of course," I replied as I followed him towards the door.

"So what is this little test?" I questioned as we walked through a long dark hallway.

Kalona chuckled, "Just wait and see. Be patient. Love, think of it as a surprise."

"Okay… when will I find out what the surprise is?" I asked in a playful tone.

"As soon as we turn that corner," Kalona replied pointing towards a bend in the hallway.

When I turned I corner and saw my surprise, I gasped. Why was he here? How was this a test? What was Kalona going to do to him?"

Stark was being held by 2 huge men and there were 2 other men around to make sure if Stark somehow got away from the first two goons, he wouldn't be able to get past them. He had many cuts and bruises, probably from trying to fight them all off. But the thing that stood out the most were his eyes. They were filled with pain-not physical pain, but emotional. It was obvious that he felt like he had failed me as warrior.

"Your test is to let him die. And you must watch. The real A-ya doesn't mind seeing death."

"NOOOO!" I yelled out as I ran towards Stark, "You can't kill him!"

Kalona grinned, "But I will. I will kill you both."

**Haha another cliff hanger! I couldn't help myself, plus I didn't feel like writing anymore! So here you go because I love you all so much, two chapters in one day!**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note (please read-important)**

**I know you all hate Author's Notes but I'm making this for a good reason. I was originally going to not update until a different author updated her fan fic. But she has to reread her book1 before she can update the sequel and that could take a while. So, here's my offer: if I get over 10 reviews asking me to update, I will update before the other author. **

**What are you waiting for??? Review!!!! **


	7. Chapter 6

_**First off, I have to thank TOB for updating!!! And thanks to everyone who asked to update: xoxoemilyrae, T Pain, rachel..quinn, Hannah x, aribird, courtlyn, TOB, Annutta 1997, ....., and XD! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Haha I love Rachel..quinn's comment and her threat to bite anyone who didn't review it made me laugh 8^D! Sorry for torturing you all! **_

_**I'm really sorry if this sucks. My bestie and I are in a fight-kind of, it's complicated and one of my guy friends REALLY likes me for some weird reason but I don't feel the same and I can't tell anyone about it so I can't ask anyone for advice on that and I just finished picking up stinky dog poop and it's all just kind of ugh… right now. So, yeah sorry if this sucks-I hope it doesn't. **_

_I ran over towards Stark. I almost tripped, I was in such a rush to get to him. I got so close to him that our faces were mere inches apart. I placed my hands gently on each side of his face and looked strait into his sorrowful eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry, I failed again," he mumbled in a raspy, pain-filled voice. _

_My heart nearly broke inside of my chest. "Don't be sorry. This wasn't your fault at all. I should have listened to you and stayed close," I murmured on the verge of tears._

_Stark looked absolutely defeated. He shook his head, "Shh…" he cooed. "don't worry about it now. All that matters in us. I love you," he said as he placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose."_

"_ENOUGH!" Kalona boomed. "Your souls shall be crushed and you will be slowly and painfully killed! I refuse to hear your banter. It will ruin the fun of your execution!"_

_Stark glared at Kalona, "You won't kill Zoey! I won't let you!" _

_Kalona took a step towards Stark, "Her name is A-ya and yes, I will kill her and make you watch, you despicable little parasite."_

_Before Stark could say something that would get us in more trouble-if that was even possible, Neferet burst through the doors. "Wait! I believe I have a better plan!" _

_Kalona turned from us to face Neferet, "This had better be good."_

_A smirk appeared on her face, "It will be. I just have to make sure it will work."_

"_Make sure what will work?" Kalona asked in a mixture of impatience and curiosity. _

"_You see, I think I may still be able to control the warrior. It just may be harder than before. If I can, then we will have control of the warrior but his soul will perish and girl will be crushed at the sight of her 'love' like that. It will be easier for A-ya to break free. That way, we'll have what we want from them but we will still kill their souls."_

_An evil grin spread across Kalona's face. "Yes, I like it. It will truly crush them." _

_I felt hopeless and confused and angry and defeated all at once. How could they do this? They were going to squish our souls out of us as if taking the jelly out of a jelly donut and there was nothing we could do about it. _

_I looked at Stark to see him panic-stricken. __No no no no no! _Whoa. Where had that come from?

Suddenly, Stark cried out. I was suddenly in excruciating pain. Neferet released an evil laugh and Kalona soon joined in with her. I felt myself being ripped apart. Stark was still yelling, trying to fight. He was losing. I could feel it. Wait! I could feel what Stark felt! I had an idea.

_Stark, can you hear me? I'm feeling the same things you're feeling. I think the bond goes both ways now._

_What? Y-you can h-hear me? _Stark was weak and it was hard for him to reply because of his struggle for good.

_Yeah, I don't know why, though. Is there anything I can do to help?_

_Just h-hearing you. Y-you are the o-only thing that's e-ever been able to save me f-from this. _

_Okay, but don't reply because it's tiring you out. Stark, you can't let it take you over again. I love you and I won't be able to go on with out you! You have to try as hard as you possibly can!_

_K-keep t-talking. d-don't stop. _He weakly sent.

_Oh! Right. Let's see... I don't know if I ever told you this, but after you died I though we were soul mates. We had known each other for so little time, but I felt like I had spend my whole life with you and I could spend the rest of it with you, too. _

_What else is there? Oh, I know I'll talk about the knight you swore yourself to me as my warrior. That was the best night of my life, Stark. I knew from that night on that we really would spend the rest of forever together. I felt like with you at my side, I would be able to get through my big destiny. It would still be hard, but not impossible. Before I met you, I was convinced I would fail Nyx like no one had ever failed the goddess before. I still think I will fail sometimes, but who wouldn't in my position? Especially since I'm only seventeen. _

_That's why you cannot give up, Stark. You're the only thing that keeps me going. The reason I wake up some mornings. If it wasn't for you I would have given up ages ago. I love you, always have, always will._

_Okay, I think I have it under control. _Stark replied.

I felt a tidal wave of relief flood through me. _Okay, I have a plan now. We fake it. Act like you're pure evil and under Neferet's control. I'll act like A-ya. We'll keep that up until we get a chance to escape._

_Sounds good to me._

Stark blinked a few times until he looked pure evil. "Masters?"

Jeez, he was a good actor. I screamed out in pain, "No! Stark, you can't do this to me!" I sobbed. Stark just glared back. "NO!" I cried.

Kalona and Neferet evilly chuckled again. Kalona then turned to me-well he really turned to A-ya. "A-ya this is your chance! We can spend the rest of eternity together! Just break free and come to me **(hehe that rhymed)**!"

I smothered the feelings that A-ya had inside of me and made sure she wouldn't actually come out. Then, I faced Kalona, "My love, I am finally free of my horrid prison!" I felt a pang of jealousy come from Stark, thankfully he kept a straight face. 

_Calm down it's just an act. Stay focused__._ I told him through my mind.

_I know, sorry. You're just really good at acting__. _He replied.

Kalona pulled me close. I had my disgust and hung over him, swooning when he caressed my cheekbone. 

"Can you wait until you're in private?" Neferet snapped. 

Kalona seductively chuckled, "As much as I would love to swoop A-ya up and drag her off to the nearest bed," Stark was filled with serious jealousy and anger then, "we have business to do.A-ya and the warrior must go to the court and tell them they were wrong."

"We must go talk to their disgusting little friends, first, my love," I cooed, hoping that I was hiding my disgust well.

Neferet turned to Stark, "Go with Zoey,-A-ya-whatever her name is and convince the fledglings that we are good."

Stark nodded in obedience. We both turned to leave.

As soon as we were out of the building, Stark turned to me and kissed me, hard. The kiss was filled with passion and need. I kissed him back just as hard. He backed me up against a wall and put his arms on each side of me. I pressed my body up against him and wrapped my arms around him. When he pulled away, my lips were numb but I still wanted him to kiss me again.

When he didn't press his lips back on mine, I breathlessly asked, "Where did that come from?" 

"For saving me and telling me all those things. Oh, yeah and I had been wanting to do that really bad ever since you were all over Kalona," he replied just as breathless as me.

"Oh, okay," I replied and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "As much as I'd love to do that again, we need to go talk to the others about what just happened."

Stark cockily grinned my favorite grin, "You liked it? I'll have to keep that in mind."

**Okay so like I said hopefully it doesn't suck! And thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Oh! And if any of you have any ideas you'd like to send to me, go for it! I can't promise I'll use them but I'm open to ideas and if I do use it, then I'll mention your name!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know that most of you don't read author's notes so I'll make this quick. I just want to let you all know that… ****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

"WHAT?" everyone asked in unison after Stark and I finished explaining what had happened.

"Did we stutter? Kalona captured Zoey, tried to turn her into A-ya, captured me, decided to kill us both when Zoey wasn't A-ya, Neferet came in and had the bright idea to turn me into her minion again and Zoey into A-ya, and we tricked them into thinking it worked. Get it now?" Stark asked.

Jack quickly ran up and gathered us in a group hug, "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

Damien was the first to switch into plan-mode, "Okay, so what now? You can't just hide out here. When Kalona and Neferet find out what you did, there will be some serious hell to pay."

Stark and I exchanged a look, we didn't even have to sent mind-messages to know that neither of us had the slightest idea of what to do next. We hadn't though of much since we escaped from Kalona and Neferet. We were kind of pooped out.

"You have no clue what your going to do next, do you?" Aphrodite asked rudely.

_Well, I have a few ideas, but they don't need to know about those… _Stark thought-sent me.

_Stark! _

_I told you I would remember that you wanted to keep kissing me. Besides can you blame my thoughts for wandering after that amazing kiss?_

_Ugh… why did I even tell you that? And yes I can blame you. We haven't figured out this whole mind-reading thing yet and I don't want to hear your perverted thoughts,_ I silently replied.

Stark just grinned.

"Nope, no plan. Yet. We'll think of something," I said when I realized everyone was waiting for us to answer.

"Delayed reaction much? What's up with you two, you've been in your own little world this whole time," Aphrodite asked.

"Well, Hoe-bag Aphrodite, can you blame them?" Erin began.

"They did just almost get their souls squished out of them like when Michael Jackson got the color squished out of him," Shaunee finished.

Aphrodite opened her mouth to reply, but Damien cut in before things got ugly. "We could all brainstorm together."

"That's a great idea, Damien. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked, thankful for the subject change.

"How the hell…" Shaunee said.

"…would we have any ideas? Damien is the smart one," Erin continued.

Everyone turned to face Damien and looked at him expectantly.

" I don't have any ideas," he replied sadly.

The Twin's eyes grew wide, "For once in his life…" "Damien doesn't have the answers!"

Damien rolled his eyes, "I swear, you two are so cantankerous."

"What? For once, I miss Stevie Rae. She always could translate Damien's dork-talk into English," Aphrodite said in defeat.

Stark sighed, "It means that the Twins are difficult to handle, ill-tempered, and disagreeable." Even Darius gaped at Stark. "What? I read. A lot."

I had to suppress giggles when everyone continued to stare at Stark with their jaws hanging so low that I wondered how long it would take for flies to start buzzing into their mouths. I wouldn't have been surprised if their eyes rolled right out of their skulls. Darius tried to hide his laughter by fake coughing.

Stark opened his mouth to say more but the door suddenly flew off it's hinges to show Neferet and Kalona in the doorway!

Within seconds, Stark had shoved me behind his back and was reaching for his bow and arrows. Sadly, he couldn't get to it before Kalona threw it against the wall, breaking the bow in two. The Twins had fainted on the spot and Damien had quickly hurried over to a whimpering Jack. Darius shoved Aphrodite behind him, as Stark had done with me.

Kalona furious, "YOU TWO HORRID LITTLE LEECHES THOUGHT YOU COULD TRICK _ME? _I AM AN IMMORTAL! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH THIS TIME! AND YOU WILL BOTH WATCH EACHOTHER DIE PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY! I WILL TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!"

Meanwhile, Neferet shot daggers at me with her eyes. I had obviously had ruined her plans. And of course she was mad at me. She loved being mad at me. She knew that Kalona loved A-ya. To her, A-ya and I were the same thing.

Stark and Darius were both furiously searching the room for anything that could possibly slow down Kalona. They weren't finding much of anything.

Kalona grabbed Stark by his shirt collar and flung him against the wall harder than he had thrown Stark's bow and arrows. He hit the wall with a loud CRASH, causing everything on the wall to fall off.

"STARK!" I cried as I ran towards him. His body was lying in a crumpled heap against the wall.

Darius quickly sprang into action, grabbing the biggest thing he could carry-a dresser and threw it at Kalona with all of his might. Kalona simply blocked the dresser with his forearm and shock off the pieces of dresser that had landed on him. He stomped back towards us and reached out to grab Stark.

I couldn't let him do that! I quickly got up, ran towards him, and belly-flopped on him. This caught him by surprise, so it knocked him to the ground. But, he was up within seconds, ready to pounce on me. _Better me than Stark_ I thought.

_The hell it is!_ Suddenly Stark was up and going at Kalona. He shoved me out of the way and all I could see were limbs flailing.

Before long, Darius tried to jump in, but Kalona shoved him against a wall, knocking Darius out. If Kalona could knock out that giant pile of muscle, how were things going to end for Stark? I tried to run into the tussle, but Neferet tackled me to the ground. "oh no, you don't. I had this all planned out and you had to go and ruin it all!" I tried to free myself of her python-grip, but it was useless. For lack of ideas on how to get her to release me, I spit in her face. And it wasn't a nice, girly spit, it was a nasty loogie (**sorry I don't know if that's spelled right**) spit.

Neferet flung herself off of me and rubbed at her face with her hands, attempting to remove the loogie with no avail. I took this chance to throw Neferet against the wall. It didn't knock her out, but I did her a sickening crack as her arm hit the wall.

I turned to see how things were going for Stark and saw that Kalona had him pinned to the ground and was punching Stark. Stark was losing blood fast. I had to do something before it was too late. I wouldn't be able to stop him-unless…

I focused my senses and gathered up all the Spirit I could. Finally, I had gathered so much that I couldn't hold any more. I threw every last bit of it in a fiery blue ball at Kalona. Kalona screamed and fell to the ground. He quickly got up and ran faster than I had ever seen him run out of the room with Neferet close behind.

I was so, so tired. I wanted to just fall asleep right then and there. But I couldn't. Not until I made sure Stark was okay. I crawled over to him and checked to make sure he was breathing. Thankfully, he was. Blood covered his face and the rest of him, too, for that matter. There was a huge bruise forming right above his left temple and he had a bloody nose. There was obviously much more damage than that, but I couldn't identify the rest of his injuries. I had to get him help.

But I was so, so tired… maybe if I just dozed off for a second… No! I had to stay awake! I gave myself a mental shake, trying to keep myself from giving in to the sleepy blackness that I really wanted to sink into.

I looked around the room. The only people in it were Darius, Stark, and I. Darius must have gotten everyone else out before he was thrown into unconsciousness. I crawled over to him. The only movements he made were his even breathing. I shook him gently, and then more forcefully when he didn't respond. Sadly, the shaking didn't work. Darius continued to be in a deep sleep. _Lucky_, I thought.

I needed to find someone who could help Stark-or wake up Darius and soon! I couldn't hold off the sleepiness that was trying to consume me. Think, got to think. Who knows first aid training besides Darius? No one nearby, that was for sure. Okay, who could wake Darius up? Aphrodite!

Only one problem: how was I going to find her? Darius was the only one who knew where she and the rest of the gang was. _The rest of the gang. _Maybe I could find some way to communicate with Damien or the Twins, using the affinities.

I was super drained of energy and I took everything I had to call the elements to me. "Wind, please tell Damien I need his help and to bring Aphrodite here, Water please send the same message to Erin, Fire please tell Shaunee that, too. Thank you," I mumbled, to tired to speak above a whisper.

I had done everything that I could for now. I would just had to wait and see if they came, because I was too tired to do anything else. I was lucky to crawl back to Stark and snuggle up against him before falling into a deep sleep.

**I hope you liked because this chapter was a pain in the butt to write! Every time I tried to write I would get writer's block after like 2 paragraphs! So I hope it turned out good!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it kind of took a while for me to update. I was actually planning on updating last night, but I ended up going to a friends and not getting home until like 11pm (it was so much fun at her house though! I love her8^D). And I would have updated earlier today, but I went book shopping with another friend and we are super slow book shoppers haha! So here's the next chapter!!!**

"… going to be okay?" I heard a raspy voice ask.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. You need to be concerned for yourself right now. You could die." Another voice replied. I was still too hazy from my deep sleep to know anything more than it was a male who spoke.

"Don't care. I'm her warrior," the raspy voice replied.

"You know exactly what Zoey would be saying if she was awake right now, to stop worrying about her and concentrate on getting better so you will be more prepared to protect her."

_Stark. The raspy speaker was Stark. _I suddenly remembered everything that had happened before I fell asleep for who-knows-how-long. My eyes flew open and I quickly sat up. "Stark? You might die? No, you-you can't just die on me. No! Why the hell are you worrying about me when you could be _dying_? The only thing you should be worrying about when it comes to me is, you have to get better, or else I won't be able to go on with my life, not my Physical condition! James Stark, you CANNOT die on me!" I yelled, sounding somewhat hysterical.

"Zoey! You're awake!" Stark said as he attempted to get off the bed he was laying down on to come to me, but fell back down as soon as tried to. He attempted to hide his yelp of pain, but failed miserably.

I quickly ran over to him, hovering my hands over him in attempt to find a place to put them without causing Stark anymore pain. He grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart.

Darius checked Stark over, making sure Stark hadn't caused himself anymore harm. That was the first time I noticed the only other person in the room with us. I turned to Darius with a pool of tears filling up my eyes and threatening to spill over my lower eyelid, "Is Stark really going to die?" My voice was so shaky and quiet that it was a miracle Darius had heard me.

"There's a good chance he will, I'm sorry," he replied grimly.

I could feel my heart break inside of my chest, but I stayed as strong as I could. I nodded my head up and down, "Why? What's causing it?"

"Zoey, I don't really think it would be good for you to hear the gory details," Stark said before Darius could reply.

I turned to face Stark. "I need to know," I whispered, as I spoke a few tears fell down from my eyes and made wet trails down my cheeks.

Stark wiped away a few of the tears with his thumb, caressing my face. "If you really think you need to."

Darius began to explain why Stark was dying, "Well, it's somewhat a combination of his injuries, especially his concussion and spinal injuries, but those would be able to heal with time. What's most likely to kill him is the fact that he is in dire need of blood."

I faced Stark again. He closed his eyes and attempted to shake his head, but winced in pain. "You need blood? Drink from me," I said. If that was all, why was it such a big deal?

"No. I can't drink from you. I need more than a couple drops of blood. I need a lot of blood and that could be bad for you." Stark managed to sound final even with his voice raspy.

"Bad for me. Not lethal. So _drink_," I commanded.

Darius rose from his seat, "I'll just leave the two of you alone to talk."

"Thank you, Darius."

As soon as he left, Stark began to argue with me, "No I won't drink from you. I can't hurt you. I-"

I cut him off, "You can't hurt me? Stark, look at yourself. You're on your death bed. I don't care if I end up a little woozy for a few days. That's nothing at all compared to the thought of you dying and being gone forever! Do you have any idea what that would do to me?" Stark opened his mouth to respond, but I continued to speak, "No, you don't. You have no idea how scary that is for me! Life without you makes me want to go kill myself. Never before in my life have I ever had suicidal thoughts. Never, before you came along."

"Woozy for a few days? No it could be much worse than that. You could lose touch with the elements for a few weeks. That plus that fact that you might end up stuck in bed would leave you defenseless. I can't do that to you," Stark croaked.

"Defenseless? I won't be defenseless, I'll have you."

"But what if I'm not enough? I wasn't enough today and without you and your elements, we would be dead. I couldn't protect you today, what makes you think that I'll be able to protect you next time?" Stark asked in defeat.

I gently kissed Stark , "Is that why you won't drink from me? Because you think that without my elements, we will be defenseless? Stark you need to believe in yourself. They caught us by surprise and you were already extremely tired from fighting off evil."

"But what if I still can't?"

"Well, I know one thing is for sure: I will be better off with you there next time they come after us."

"I don't know… What if-"

"No, no more what if's! Dammit Stark! Just drink from me! I don't want to hear any more excuses! It doesn't matter what the fuck you say, I won't change my mind! YOU WILL DRINK FROM ME!"

"You…you cussed."

"Yes, I cussed. That's just how serious I am. Stark, please. Just drink," I pleaded.

"I… I don't know…"

"Please?" my voice was no more than a shaky whisper.

"Fine, I will drink from you."

**I know it's short and kind of boring so sorry about that, I would write more but I have school tomorrow and more homework to do! I guess you'll just have to wait and see how it is when Stark *finally* drinks from Zoey! I might update tomorrow night, but no promises. I'm terrible at knowing when I will fro sure write! I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE A FAT KID LVOES CAKE!!!!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES, THE CHARACTERS IN HOUSE OF NIGHT OR ANYTHING BUT THE IDEAS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN IN THESE CHAPTERS AND THE LAPTOP I'M WRITING THIS ON!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated last. I've been super busy lately! Lots of schoolwork and hanging out with friends and reading a REALLY GOOD BOOK, it's called Betrayals by Lili St. Crow it's the sequel to Strange angels. **

**And thanks to Jessi96 for telling me about her story (Loralocks [it's really good])! I love reading good fanfics but I'm too lazy to look through them all lol. So if you have a fanfic please tell me about it! **

My heart skipped a beat as soon as the words came out of Stark's mouth. "Really?" I asked, the word coming out as a light breath on my lips. He swallowed once before nodding his head, yes. My heart beat so fast I thought it would explode right inside my chest. My heart was changing pace so much, I was lucky it didn't stop beating. "Right now?" Another nod.

My head slowly inched toward his, my neck exposed to him. The whole time I stared into his chocolate eyes, my own probably questioning and nervous and excited all at once.

I didn't trust myself to speak so communicated with thought. _Are ready? _

Stark swallowed yet again, _As ready as I'll ever be. _By now his lips were so close to my neck that I could feel his shallow breaths tickling my neck, right where my pulse was beating wildly under the thin layer of skin on my neck.

He released a big puff of air before pressing his lips to my neck. I felt his fangs lengthen and gently press into my skin, without breaking it. He hesitated before he pressed them in to release a flood of my blood. _Are _you _sure?_

_Yes, I am positive._

He responded by gently pressing his sharp fangs into me. It only stung for a second and then I was filled with pure bliss.

When I drank from Heath, everything was sexual connection. Don't get me wrong this was _sexual_! But this wasn't just sexual. It was intellectual and personal and just so _raw._ There was no secrets. We just floated around each other's inner thoughts and feelings. The strange thing is how _important_ I really was to him. It was strangely comforting knowing that someone wouldn't let anything happen to me. I hadn't felt that since Mom met the step-loser. Stark's protectiveness was a warm embrace surrounding me. I knew he would _never _let anything happen to me, even if it cost him his life. That last part somewhat worried me.

But before I could think about it too much, I was being lightly pulled along to other thoughts. Or maybe they were being pushed to me. I didn't care, I decided to just go with this because it was pretty dang enjoyable. Combine a complete emotional swim into each other with a seriously sexy urge pumping inside of you.

As soon as I thought of those urges, I got _really_ horny. As slutty as it sounds, I wanted to rip Stark's clothes off his sexy, muscular body. I guess when my thoughts wandered to that, his did, too, because I felt him get hard above me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered how I got sandwiched between Stark and the bed, but that wasn't exactly a top priority at the moment.

Before I knew it, Stark pulled his teeth from my neck, but thank fully stayed on top of me. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly.

I really didn't trust my voice now, so I just nodded and pecked him lightly on the lips.

He returned my light kiss with a passionate, raw kiss that he unleashed all the urge from him drinking my blood in a flood of emotion. That kiss made the yearning growing inside me, break free. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight, nothing could rip me off of Stark right then. Stark moved his lips from mine, slowly and sexily traveling straight down to my jaw line and from my jaw to my neck and moving lower and lower down my neck.

I ran my fingers through his hair as his head inched farther away from my collarbone. I heard a faraway moan and realized that the moan had come from me.

The moan snapped Stark to reality, I could feel it. His head rose and he rolled off of me, breathing almost as heavily as I was. "Oh, goddess. If you make that noise again I will _not_ be able to stop myself from ripping your clothes to shreds with my teeth."

That really didn't sound like a bad idea to me, "I missing the part where I shouldn't make the noise again."

"If we have sex, we won't be ready if Kalona and Neferet come back. And I can feel you're exhausted. And Darius is still probably right outside the door, and something tells me you won't be very quiet." "Oh, shit Darius. I totally forgot about him."

"I almost did, too. Now you need to get some sleep," he said pecking my nose.

I craned my neck up to kiss him back, but he stopped me, "How about not when I'm still _very _horny. Look at what you started last time you pecked me."

"You mean right after you drank? Like 3 seconds ago? Yeah, kind of hard to forget about."

He chuckled, "Get some sleep I'll be right here as long as you don't moan again."

"Fine, I promise I'll _try_ not to," I said yawning.

"And I promise, we will. Soon. When we're safe and you're ready."

I was about to tell him I was as ready as I'd ever be, but I fell asleep too soon.

**Okay I know it was short but I still have some homework to do and stuff. I had to write something, though. I was afraid you guys would forget about me lol. I'll try to update soon, Sorry it took me so long I've been suuuuper busy lately. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**My friend and I made a website this weekend. The site is all about YA fiction books pretty please with whipped cream and caramel and hot fudge and chocolate chips and sprinkles on top, PLEEEASE check it out at .com**** it would mean soooooooo much to me 8^D **

**Speaking of whipped cream, can we all have a moment of silent for the bubble bath stuff I bought that came out like whipped cream from a whipped cream can that my evil little brother used ALL of it before I got to use any? **

**Anyways… I'm sure you're all wishing I would just shut up and write so one more teensy weensy thing… I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. **

**T Pain: I did read your idea and I love it! I'm going to try and incorporate it into the story but that won't be until later.**

**P.P.S.**

**Nyxs special fledgling: I love your fanfic, thanks for telling me about it!!!!**

I woke up with Stark's strong arms wrapped around me tightly and heard him snoring lightly. Through our bond, I could feel him dreaming peacefully. I turned my head slightly so I could see his face.

He looked so peaceful, I wouldn't have minded laying like that for the rest of ever. Stark serene with his arms holding me tight-that is, I wouldn't have minded if I didn't have to pee so badly.

I didn't want to wake Stark, but I was afraid that my bladder would literally explode inside of me and then it would create a chain reaction that would cause the rest of me to explode and then someone would end up wiping me off the walls. And the explosion would probably wake Stark anyway. So, in the end I guess I had no choice.

I attempted to wriggle my way out of Stark's arms while leaving him undisturbed. The end result was an epic failure.

"Sleep good? Maybe need more sleep. Go back to sleep, tired," Stark mumbled.

"Um, you're talking like a caveman and I will go back to sleep after I pee. Sorry, I tried not to wake you."

"Mmkay. Hurry, you good teddy bear." I just rolled my eyes. Even when he was exhausted and recovering from a near-death experience, he managed to stay somewhat cocky. Speaking of exhausted, I was almost as tired as him. Oh, right. Blood loss might do that to you.

I stumbled across the hall to the bathroom. I quickly peed and on my way back realized just how early it was. The sun was just setting. That meant it was about six or seven p.m.

_More of a reason to hurry up and come back to bed. _

_Stark! You were listening into my thoughts? _

_Well I started to fall back asleep and then I dreamt of what you were thinking. The same thing happened when you had to pee, I think. I dreamt about a talking toilet and waterfalls._

_Oh, sorry but still, I could have been thinking something private!_

_That would probably turn me on a lot more if I wasn't so damn tired. Especially after last night…_

_Even when you just about died and your body is going overtime to repair yourself with my blood you manage to be horny._

_Can you blame me? And don't forget that _I _was the one who stopped it before it went any further._

_I still wish you wouldn't have done that._

_I really wish we weren't so tired because I know just how to fix that little problem…_

I just shook my head because I was already back to the doorway.

_Took you long enough. Now get in bed, your spot is getting cold._

That was a really good idea so instead of replying, I just crawled back into my spot and we both soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Many hours later, Stark and I were both shoved out of a nice, dreamless sleep by Aphrodite. "Rise and shine! Nerd herd meeting in 15 minutes! If you two don't get your asses out of that bed and down to the cafeteria in the next 10 minutes, I will make sure you actually die this time!"

_Times like this make me want to shoot an arrow up her ass. _"Yeah, yeah 10 minutes or death, got it. Now leave," Stark's voice was muffled from traveling through the pillow that his face was buried in.

"Fine then I guess you guys don't want the yummy blood bags I brought," she replied.

The word "blood" got my attention. I was soooo thirsty. "You leave the room, but the blood stays," I replied.

I was answered with 3 bags of blood chucked at my head, "Darius said Zoey would be really thirsty so she gets more." And then the door closed behind Aphrodite.

"I really am going to kill her one of these days," Stark muttered sleepily.

The thirst was overpowering now so instead of commenting, I ripped open one of the bags and sucked it dry.

Stark stared at me with wide eyes for a moment and then it dawned on him, "Oh, jeez. I feel like an ass now. I never even bothered to ask how you were feeling. How are you doing? Do you need anything? If you're not feeling well I could probably get the meeting canceled so you could stay here and sleep…"

I stopped sucking down blood long enough to answer him, "You're not an ass at all. I'm fine, just hungry and a little tired. I don't need anything, I didn't even realize I wanted blood until it slapped me across the face, literally. And don't you dare cancel any meetings."

"Are you sure?" worry was dripping off Stark's every word.

"Positive," I could have mind-sent it and then I would have been able to keep drinking, but stopping drinking to say it seemed more effective.

"If you're sure…" Stark made it very clear that I could change my mind at any minute using only the tone if his voice.

"I am more sure on this than I am that the Earth is round! Now stop worrying so much."

Stark walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. "It's hard not to worry when I love you so much," and he proved that point by lightly kissing my neck.

I opened my mouth to suggest that we skip the meeting and stay behind to do much naughtier things but before I could say a word, the door was thrown open. Aphrodite stood there, "It's been 11 minutes!!!!" and then she looked over at us, "Whoa, arrow boy is now lover boy. Well as awkward as this is… just hurry up and get to the cafeteria like NOW!" Thankfully she left, the part I wasn't thankful about was how such a sweet situation became awkward so quickly.

I sighed heavily before pulling away from Stark's loving embrace, "We should probably go down there before she decides to come back."

"Do you really think anyone would mind I shot an arrow up that girl's ass?"

"Darius would and he's the toughest of all of them."

"Dammit," he growled, "well, we should probably leave, then."

**Okay I know it's short but it's like 11 and just because I'm on spring break doesn't mean I don't want to read for a few hours before I go to bed so here you go for now. I might get the next chapter up soon since it is spring break, though. **

**P.S. try and check out the website if you have a chance, it would mean a lot to me! Just type this into the adress bar (not a search engine, the actal adress bar) .com**


	12. readaholics

**Hey guys, **

**I know you all hate author's notes, but for some reason the url didn't show up in the last chapter so if you want to check out my new website…**

**1. Go to the address bar (not the search bar thingy)**

**2. Delete what was in the address bar**

**3. Type in read-a-holcs and then add .yolasite and then add .com (it won't let me type in the whole thing at once sorry so just put all the underlined parts together minus the spaces)**

**4. Hit the enter button**

**Okay so pleeeeease check out the website if you have a chance!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys, I've been super busy!!! I actually meant to get this chapter up like Wednesday, but there was a nasty snowstorm and the power was on and off for like half the day. Yucky snow. And of course it would have canceled school but we're on SPRING BREAK!!!!!! Stupid snow. The rest of Spring Break was super busy and Since I got back to school after break the teachers are piling on the homework. So sorry about that.**

**P.S. Have any of you checked out the website???? If so, what did you think????**

As Stark and I approached the table that Damien, Darius, Aphrodite, and the Twins were at, we heard them arguing. When we got to the table, all conversation came to an abrupt halt.

Darius was the first to speak, "Priestess, how are you and your warrior feeling?"

"Please, call me Zoey and I'm feeling fine, a little tired and um, thirsty, but fine," I replied. Stark just shrugged. _Typical guy. _I thought.

"You're still thirsty?!?" Aphrodite asked incredulously. "I gave you _3 big bags_ of blood!"

"Actually, she had 4 and a half. She drank all of my bags, except for half of one," Stark added.

_Was that really necessary? _I silently asked Stark.

_What?_

_Don't you what me, you know exactly what. You mean the blood bags? They don't care._

_Yeah, but I sound like a bloodthirsty monster._

_No, being a bloodthirsty monster would be how I used to be before you saved me._

_That wasn't you! You were being controlled._

_Well, either way you aren't a bloodthirsty monster._

Someone cleared their throat, loudly, snapping us out of our silent conversation. "As I was saying, it doesn't matter how much blood she drank, we have more important thing to discuss," Damien said.

I felt a red, hot flush rush to my cheeks when I realized that Stark and I completely zoned out and everyone had noticed. "Oh, um right. So what's more important. Well, a lot of things are more important, but which thing are you talking about?" _Oh, great. Not only am I as red as a tomato but now I'm babbling like an idiot._

"The fact that we're 99.9999% sure that Kalona is going to come back for you," Shaunee began.

"And that he'll be super duper pissed that you guys got away from him again," Erin finished.

"I hate to Admit it but the Dorkamese Twins are right, you guys need to go," Aphrodite added. Darius, whose lap was serving as Aphrodite's chair, nodded in agreement.

"Go? Go where?" Stark and I asked in unison. I would have been more weirded out if we couldn't hear each other's thoughts.

Everyone else didn't know that we practically shared brains, so they were weirded out. This time, Damien was the first to break free of the trance. "Well, that's what we need to figure out. Zoey is too crucial to the future of the Tulsa House of Night, so it's unanimous that you guys have to leave for her protection. Go somewhere that Kalona won't find you. The question is, where?"

"Just Stark and I? Where will you guys be while we're off who-knows-where?" I asked. Not that I really minded with Stark and I getting some alone time.

"We'll go back to the House of Night and begin to get things sorted out there. Start some damage control."

"Why can't we go back to the house of Night with you?"

"Because that is the first place Kalona will search for you when he discovers that you forsook this place."

"For-" "What?" The Twins asked.

"Abandon," Stark supplied.

"Oh, well why…" "Didn't he just say so?"

Damien rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, you need to go somewhere you have never been to, Zoey. Who knows how much Kalona knows about you. But it also can't be very expensive because we're short on cash and Kalona could track you if you used a credit card. No hotels, because he can track you when you sign in."

"I have an idea…" Stark ventured.

"Well spit it out, Arrow boy. In case you haven't noticed we're kind of in need of those," Aphrodite said, urging him on.

"What if Zoey's never been there, but I have?"

"That might work… Where is it?" Stark leaned in and whispered it to Damien. Damien nodded in approval, "I like it. You guys should head out tomorrow."

_Where are we going? _I thought-asked Stark.

_I can't tell you. It's a surprise._

_Please?_

_Nope._

I tried to look into Stark's mind, but he was blocking it form me, thinking about anything and everything else.

_Did you really think I would make it that easy for you, Zoey?_

I mentally stuck my tongue out at him.

_You still love me, though._

…_Maybe, maybe not._

_Don't deny it, you love me. I'm just too irresistible. _

**Like I said sorry it's been so long, guys and sorry it's so short I still have homework, yucky! **

**Well DunDunDUN!!!! Where are Stark and Zoey going to go??? That's for me to know and you to obsessively wonder about until I update! Don't you just love me???**

**P.S.**

**Have you checked put the website??? If so, how was it???**


	14. author's note PLEASE READ

**Sorry, guys. I know you all hate author's notes. But please read this.**

**I have another fan fiction going. It's called My Best Friend is Crazy it's in the Darkest Powers section, but it's not about the Darkest Powers books, it's just the same idea, so you don't need to have read the Darkest Powers book to understand this.**

**Okay so here's the point of this:**

**I WON'T UPDATE BURNED UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS FOR MY BEST FRIEND IS CRAZY. YOU CAN ONLY REVIEW ONCE AND YOU MUST REVIEW ABOUT THE STORY. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU TELL ME IT'S HORRIBLE AND T STOP WRITING IT OR JUST PUT DOWN LIKE 3 WORDS. **

**Thanks,**

**Kayla**


	15. Chapter 12

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed My Best Friend is Crazy!!! So this chapter is dedicated to Nyx's Special Fledgling, Lidee'Scarlet, Lizzie****J, Tpain, Av456, and Jessi96!!!!!**

We had to pack and get on a private jet quickly. I was only given an hour to get everything ready to leave for who-knows-how-long to go who-knows-where. We needed to get on the jet before sunup for Stark's sake.

I slept the whole ride there. As soon as we boarded and I sat on the comfy seats that reclined, I was out cold. I slept most of the time we had to wait in the jet for the sun to go down. While I slept, stark read four books.

Finally it was sundown again. KI thanked Nyx that we had comfy seats and a jet big enough to walk around and stretch in, or else I would have been in a world of pain.

While we rode for a few hours in a Taxicab, Stark and I thought talked.

_Are we in Chicago? _I had never been near Illinois, but where were at seemed like what I figured Chicago would be like.

_Yeah, welcome to the windy city. Have you ever been here?_

_No, the closest I've come to Chicago is Craig, Oklahoma. _

_Wow, you don't travel very much do you?_

_What gave it away?_

_Lucky guess. _

_So where in Chicago are we going?_

_You'll see._

_Don't you think you have waited long enough?_

_Not at all. It's too much fun torturing you._

I tried to dig around in his thoughts again, but he was still blocking it. The only thing I could get was a quick view of a yellow house.

* * *

After an hour or two of driving, the Taxi pulled to a stop in front of a yellow house. We were there.

Stark thanked and paid the driver before grabbing my hand and walking with me towards the house. I wonder what kind of mystery was wait just behind the wait door and the clean windows of the yellow house.

I stopped as all of the ideas cam crashing at me. I didn't want to go in here clueless.

Stark froze and gave me a questioning look.

"Can I know where this is now?"

"Zo, we're right here. If you take a couple more steps, you'll find out. Just trust me."

Aw, hell. Why did he have to ask me to trust him? Only Stark could do this to me. Since it was Stark, I walked into the unknown with my hand clutched tightly around his.

Stark walked right up to the door and opened it. He didn't knock or anything, he just _opened _it and walked right in.

"Hello? Is anyone home? It's me!" he called into the house.

A blonde girl came running around the corner, "Stark?" She asked as she literally _threw _herself into Stark's arms. And he actually _caught _her. The only girl he was supposed to be catching was me. I didn't know who this girl was and I didn't really care. The only thing that mattered to me was she was practically wrapped around _my _boyfriend.

Stark chuckled and put the girl down. "Kate, this is Zoey. Zoey, this is my _sister Kate." _

_I felt the heat rush to my face as I realized two things. First, I was jealous of Stark's sister and second, Stark had heard my whole outburst about him being mine. Great._

_Kate smiled at me and held out her hand for me to shake in the traditional Vampyre-style handshake. She had the same brown eyes and tanned skin as Stark. If you changed the hair color, her and Stark would have looked like twins. She was about my height, her frame mirroring Stark's tall one. Where Stark was all muscular angles, she was feminine curves. _

_An older version of Kate turned the corner with a dish towel and hand and gave Stark a big hug once she saw him. "Hi, Mom this is Zoey. Zoey this is my mom, Ava." _

_A little boy that looked about three or four came running around the corner a latched himself onto Stark's leg. The boy looked a lot like what I imagined Stark would have looked like at that age. _

"_Did you meet Dwacuwa?" he asked, still clutching Stark's leg._

_Stark picked the little boy up and playfully threw him up in the air, "Nope, I missed Dracula, but I did see another monster…"_

_The little boy's eyes got big, "WHO?!?!"_

"_THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Stark yelled as he began to wildly tickle the little boy. The boy broke out in adorably contagious laughter._

_The way he knew just how to make the little boy happy and full of laughter made me love Stark even more, I had no idea that was possible. _

"_James Stark! I just got Chester to bed, now you're going to get him all hyped up again," she said smiling and shaking her head. _

_Stark grinned, "Sorry, Mom." He stopped tickling the little boy and set him down, coming back over to stand by me and hold my hand. "Okay, Zoey and I were wondering if we could stay here for a while."_

_Now it was Kate's turn to have saucer-sized eyes, "Did you get her preggo?"_

"_No! We need to hide from someone intent on killing us. If I got her preggo, we would NOT come here because Mom would whoop my ass for getting someone pregnant."_

_Kate shrugged, "Good point."_

_Ava wasn't so calm, "SOMEONE WANTS TO KILLYOU?!?!"_

"_Well, kind of. Let us explain…"_


	16. Chapter 13

**Okay, I know you all probably hate me right now because I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm suuuuuuper sorry about that! I've been insanely busy lately and I've had some serious writer's block. No I am NOT quitting this fanfic, I've just been busy and brainless! So anyways you're all probably screaming "SHUT UP KAYLA, I DON'T CARE JUST WRITE WOMAN, WRITE!" so I'll listen to you and write 8^D **

**PS-I know I said I'd write but one more quick thing. I just finished The Reckoning by Kelley Armstrong and .Gee!!!! It was *amazing*! So if any of you know of any good fanfics that take place after The Reckoning, pleasepleaseplease tell me!**

I woke up on the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on in my entire life. It wasn't one of those fancy memory foam beds or a bed where you get to choose how squishy or firm it. It was just really homey feeling. It smelled like Stark and I could almost imagine he was laying in the bed with me. It was worn down perfectly; not uncomfortable and new, not worn down to where it was way past its life. Stark had grown up on this bed. In some weird way, I felt closer to him.

I lazily rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 5:07am. I usually slept in much later. I wasn't tired, so there was no use in going back to sleep. No one in the house was awake yet. I wasn't really sure how I knew that, I just did. I always wondered what it would be like to be the first person up in the house. Back home, the step-loser woke up at, like, 4am or something. The possibilities flashed through my mind. I could make waffles to thank them for letting me stay here, I could go for and walk around the block and go exploring-or I could go scare Stark!

Ava had made Stark sleep on the couch, so I could sleep in his room. I had offered to sleep on the couch or let Stark sleep with me. Ava had insisted Stark was fine on the couch. Stark agreed and told he would be fine.

As I tiptoed down the stairs, I blocked my thoughts so Stark would have no idea I was even awake. I could see a giant lump-Stark- snoring on the couch. Before I scared the pants off him, I made sure to move his arrows very far away from him, so he wouldn't grab those and do something stupid. We'll not really stupid, just dangerous and possibly lethal.

Then, I sneaked to the freezer and as silently as I could, got an ice cube. I held the ice cube tightly so I wouldn't drop it as I came closer to Stark. I felt like a tigress, stalking her prey.

When I was about a foot away from Stark, I belly flopped on top of Stark and shoved the ice cube down he back as quickly as possible. I covered his mouth with my hand. Just because I wanted to torture Stark, didn't mean I wanted to wake his whole family up.

He flipped out and quickly tossed me off of him and onto the carpeted floor. And sprang into action. He looked frantically around for his arrows. I started to giggle when he began to jump up and down to get the ice cube out of his shirt, while he continued to search for any kind of weapon.

My girlish giggles got his attention. He looked down at the floor and realized it was me. "Zoey! You are so going to pay for this!" he whispered as he attacked me with kisses and tickles. I squirmed and continued to giggle, trying to be quiet, not having much success.

"5... In the… morning… going to…wake… every…one," I gasped between giggles.

He continued to tickle me wildly, taking a quick break from his kisses to reply. "They're all heavy sleepers. The only one who might possibly wake up is Chester. And he wont mind being up so early since I'm here." He spoke quickly so he could continue to focus all of his attention on attacking me.

When Stark finally finished torturing me, I was completely out of breath and gasping for air. He laid on the ground next to me, laughing almost as hard as I had been. As soon as I caught my breath, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It a happy kiss, filled with laughter and the joy of tickling/being tickled. I snaked my tongue between Stark's lips, Stark had no problem with that. The kiss grew much more passionate. Stark pulled us up into a sitting position, my legs wrapped around his torso. He began to move his kisses from my mouth and down my neck. I lightly moaned in pleasure, but stopped as soon as I realized we weren't alone.

Stark noticed me tense up and turned around to see what I was staring at. He chuckled with embarrassment as he realized who was watching.

_Aw, hell. Look what kind of example we're setting. You're poor little brother is probably going to grow up to be a pervert, thanks to us. _

_I swear that kid has the worst timing. Better him than Mom or Kate finding us like this, though._

_Stark! Aren't you worried at all for Chester?_

_He'll be fine, just watch and see._ "Hey Chester. How long have you been watching me and Zoey playing tickle tag?"

_Tickle tag?_ I thought more to myself than Stark.

_It's all I could come up with on short notice, okay?_

I had to bite my tongue to keep from giggling out of nowhere-well what would have seemed like out of nowhere to Chester.

Chester just yawned and shrugged. I felt bad for waking him up. Didn't little kids need lots of sleep? He hadn't gotten to bed early since Stark and I had arrived and he wouldn't go to bed until everyone else did.

Stark got up off the floor and came and picked up his little brother. "Sorry for waking you, little guy. Do you want to watch TV with Zoey and I on the couch?"

Chester nodded, yes. I began to pick the blankets and pillows off the couch. And the sat down when everything was all cleared away. We spend the next hour watching TV with Chester. Ava and Kate woke up abut a half hour after we began watching TV. When Ava finished getting ready, Kate was still doing her makeup, so Ava took Chester and got him ready. By the time Ava was done with Chester, Kate was done getting ready, too. They took off for School, work, and daycare together.

I rose from the couch and walked over to the fridge, in search of any brown, non-diet pop.

That search didn't last long. The whole pop drawer was filled with energy drinks. "What's with all the energy drinks?"

"Oh, right. We don't have any brown pop. Kate has an obsession with energy drinks. I'll run to the store really quick and pick some up for you," Stark said as he rose from the couch and ran upstairs to his room to get clothes.

I was about to tell him it was fine, but I kind of needed my brown pop. I still felt kind of bad so when Stark came back downstairs, I told him he didn't have to go. He insisted it was fine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him goodbye.

When he pulled away he laughed and said, "Unless of course you want me to stay here…maybe we could take a shower together."

I laughed and told him I wouldn't be ready for any showers until I had my brown pop.

Speaking of showers, I really needed one. So, I decided to go take a shower while Stark was gone.

**I know, it's kind of short. But I know where I want this to go so I wont have writer's block for the next chapter. I would write more and add it to this chapter but it's 11pm and I have like 4 tests tomorrow soooo….**

**PS-Don't forget to tell me about fanfics that take place after The Reckoning.**

**PPS- a special thanks to Kitten in The Rainbow for getting an accout, just for me!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**


	17. Chapter 14

**I know, I know I said I would have this up sooner and it's been a while. I've been kind of (and by kind of, I mean seriously) obsessed with this book I'm reading. It's called ****The Devouring**** by Simon Holt. You MUST read it! **

**Okay so before I start writing, I want to acknowledge some awesome fanfics:**

**1- ****Loralocks ****Jessi96 (it's in the HoN section but it's an original story)**

**2- ****Accidental Discovery Falling in love Again**** Anastasia815 (Darkest Powers)**

**3- ****Misty's Turn**** SpiritGal1 (HoN)**

**4- ****Resistance**** ListeningToYou (Darkest Powers)**

**5- ****Stolen**** Total Obsessive Bookworm (HoN)**

**6- ****Couple Counseling Chlerek ****Anastasia815 (Darkest Powers BUT you don't need to have read Darkest Powers-this is just a funny short story)**

**7- ****Death Bed**** Electrixx (Morganville Vampires)**

**Haha that was a kind of long list but you should check into these--they are AMAZING! And if you have a fanfic you'd like me to check out, please let me know! **

I stepped out of the shower, feeling clean and refreshed. I hummed a happy tune as I grabbed the towel off the top of the toilet seat and lazily wrapped it around myself. No one was home, unless Stark was back, but he would probably downstairs watching TV if he was. I wiped the mirror down with the palm of my hand and combed my hair out in front of it.

I pulled open the door to reveal Stark as he was just about to walk past the bathroom. The sound of the door opening made him freeze and stare at me. His eyes moved up and down my barely covered body. He said, "Oh, um, I wasn't spying on you or anything, I swear. I was just on my way to my old room," while his mind screamed, _Oh. My. Goddess! She is only wearing a towel, a tiny little towel! Fuck! She can read my thoughts. Great, just great! Now Zoey probably thinks I'm just like any other horny guy on the planet! Goddess, I'm such an idiot!_

I couldn't help but smile at Stark's rambling. He was so worried, he didn't even notice I wasn't angry at all. I was the opposite of angry. As entertaining as it was to hear Stark flipping out, I had other things in mind.

I took a step towards Stark, instantly stopping his mind-babble. "You said we could when we were safe and ready. We're safe," I took another step towards him, feeling strangely confident, "And I'm ready."

_Did she really just say that? Does she mean what I think she means? She can't mean _that_, can she? You idiot, she can still read your thoughts!_

I couldn't hold in a light giggle, hearing Stark's irrational worries was too funny. My tiny laugh was enough to make Stark snap back to reality, "Oh… uh…"

I stepped close enough to kiss him, his breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard, I went up on my tiptoes, slowly inching my lips up towards his. Finally our mouths met, pressing hard against each other. I snaked my tongue between his lips, tracing it along the inside of his teeth. I heard-scratch that, I felt something that was a cross between a growl and a moan come from the back of his throat and he opened his mouth wider to welcome me in. One hand was wrapped around my waist while the other played with the end of my towel, taunting me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him, as I pulled my mouth away from his to breathe. He trailed his kisses down my neck, getting closer and closer to the top of my towel. When he finally got to the towel's edge, he traced his tongue along it, making me moan the same moan that he made him stop so many times before.

I tensed up for a second, fearing he would back away like he had the last few times. He did pull away. _Dammit,_ I thought, hating my stupid moan.

He smiled_ That kind of answers my question, but I'll ask anyway. Are you sure you want to do this?_

"Hell yes. Stark, I love you." I felt the need to say it out loud, to make my point more final.

He smiled and whispered, "Love is an understatement of how I feel about you, Zoey Redbird," in my ear, he was so close that his lips brushed my ear, making me feel tingly in certain… places.

I wrapped my fingers around the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off of him. I took a second to admire his well muscled body, running my fingers along the indents of his chiseled abs. He pulled me close to him and pressed his mouth to mine. While we kissed, I fumbled with his pants button, occasionally brushing against the bulge in them. I decided that since I had such a lack of clothes, he should, too. As soon as I got his pants off, revealing some sexy Simpson's boxers, he picked me up and carried me honeymoon-style to his room.

He tossed me on his bed. I let go of the towel that was covering me, leaving myself completely naked. He stared for a few seconds, but quickly recovered and took off his boxers before joining me in his bed…

**Okay it's short but not exactly the easiest thing to write. I hope you guys are happy with this for now because its getting late and tomorrow is finals week (well week 2 of finals weeks) I might update tomorrow but no promises because I have to work on my Social Studies Create-A-Nation Project. So hopefully it was good~REVIEW!**


End file.
